Room 409
by Bullet In My Heart
Summary: Naruto finds out sakura is cheating on him. What will he do? NaruSaku then NaruHina and SasuSaku. To the song "Room 409" by Bullet For My Valentine. First fic so be nice! Please note there is some very literal Sakura bashing.


Summary: Naruto finds out that sakura's been cheating on him! What will he do? NaruSaku, then SasuSaku and NaruHina. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: The song is not mine it's Bullet For my Valentine's and Naruto isn't mine either. Drat!

BIMH: Alright! First fanfic! Let's get this started! Don't forget to R&R!

**Bold= song lyrics**

"**quoted bold"= spoken song lyrics**

_**bold italicized =thought lyrics**_

_italicized=thoughts_

RATED T FOR A REASON!

**Room 409**

"Are You kidding?"

"No way."

"I can't believe it! Does he know?"

"I sure hope not."

Naruto passed Ino and Hinata as they were talking and he overheard them. "What are you talking about guys?"

"O-oh n-nothing N-naruto." stammered Hinata.

"Ok, hey have you two seen Sakura around?" He asked.

"Maybe she's at Sasuke's." Ino said, "Check there."

"I will. Thanks." Then he ran off.

"Is he gonna know?" Asked Hinata.

"He's gonna know." Stated Ino.

"Not good?"

Ino shook he head, "Not good."

* * *

Naruto ran towards the Uchiha Compound. _Sakura's been at his house a lot more lately. Wonder why._ He stopped short as he heard a noise, being the curious person he is, he decided to investigate. He peeked in a window to see something that he wish he hadn't (I won't get graphic so I'll just say it was real bad.)

_**I! can't believe what I've seen, so scratch my eyes out!  
**_**You, were at ease, on your knees, in his apartment!**

"Oh Sauske!" Sakura yelled.**  
You said his name, as I came, in your direction!  
Now, I can choose, what to do, with both of you!**

He stood there dumbfounded. The same message running through his brain. _She's cheating on me!_There he started talking to himself.**  
"I loved you!" **_**I hate you...  
**_**"You hurt me!" **_**I loved you...  
**_**"I loved you!"  
"You hurt me bad!"  
"**Alright time to** GO!"**_She said she was always going to be there, but I was just some toy 'til Sauske came back!_

**Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen**

_I did EVERYTHING for her! Everything went to waste!_

_**  
**_**Your heart, smothers me, now it's time to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories**

He then entered the room.

I, take a step, to the left, now you see me!

"Oh Crap!" Sakura said, "Naruto! This isn't what it looks like!"**  
**

**Tears, start to pour, as you crawl, in his apartment!**

**You, screamed his name, as I came, in your direction!  
**

"Sauske!"

**Fists, start to fly, say goodbye, there's no excuses!**He screamed as he hit her.

"I loved you! You hurt me! I loved you,  
You hurt me bad!"

**Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
You heart, smothers me, now it's time to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories  
**

Sasuske ran in as he saw Naruto beating up his girlfriend.

"**Get Up!"** Naruto yelled as he started hitting her into a bloody pulp.

"**HEY!" **Sauske yelled as he tried to stop him as he continued the beating, but he wouldn't stop.

"**There's no excuses!"**Naruto yelled as he continued the onslaught.

"**HEY!" **He yelled even louder hoping to get his attention.

Naruto threw Sakura onto the ground as he yelled even louder, "**THERE'S NO EXCUSES!"**

"**HEY!" **Sasuske yelled as Ino and Hinata ran in with Tsunade following, "What's with all of the commotion?" Tsunade asked as Hinata, Ino and Sauske held him back as Tsunade checked Sakura.

"What is your problem Naruto?" asked Ino.

"**THERE'S NO EXCUSES!"** Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, "SHE CHEATED ON ME WITH THIS TEME!"

"BE QUIET NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled, "she's going to be sent to the hospital because of the injuries you gave her."

Naruto fell over as Hinata held him. He was crying as he mumbled to himself

"**I loved you! You hurt me! I loved you,  
You hurt, me, bad!"**

"Shh," Hinata said as she stroked his head, "it's all right Naruto" He then turned to her and hugged her, surprising her at first, but she hugged him back.

He then whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

**Your words, bury me, of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
You heart, smothers me, now it's time to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories**

**Erase all my memories of you!**

* * *

"So that's how you hooked up with Hinata?" Asked Shikamaru

With a big grin on his face he said, "Yup."

_**END!**_

AN: I know Hinata's a little OOC but w/e, Hope you enjoyed it! R&R but no flames!

Naruto:I enjoyed it.

BIMH:-sweat drop-


End file.
